


What a match

by AssbuttToTheWorld



Series: Tumblr_Short_Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fangirl Dean, Jealous Cas, M/M, beyond the matt inspired, fangirling, pouty cas, wrestling match - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttToTheWorld/pseuds/AssbuttToTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean draggs Castiel to a wrestling match to have fun. But Cas doesn't seemt o share Dean's excitement. </p><p>prompts: Destiel and wrestling match.<br/>________________<br/>http://assbutttotheworld.tumblr.com/ for more updates/ficlets and wishes <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xOxOxPiEL0VAxOxOx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xOxOxPiEL0VAxOxOx).



Castiel was dragged along by Dean, who had grabbed the angel’s hand softly, but tight, so he wouldn’t lose him in the crowd. Everyone was pushing and pulling. Everyone wanted the best seats for the wrestling-match.

Dean managed to gather tickets for the first row. He had booked them weeks before. The hunter had planned all of this in advance. And it had really worked out. No case was interrupting the little vacation.

Sam squeezed through the crowd behind them, trying to stay close to his brother and the family-angel. Dean had ordered three tickets, since he knew that his little brother loved to watch these matches too. It was something that bound them together. Their father had taken them to these events, when they were younger. Those were good memories.

They found their seats and Cas sat down between the two brothers. The angel was rather silent. He had never been to something like this. Sam and Dean cheered as the wrestlers both entered the stage. The bell rang, the match started.

And Cas carefully watched the men on the stage ‘fighting’.  
“Dean... why do they do the same poses you taught me in the bedroom?", Cas whispered quietly to Dean, who startled for a second and looked down to his angel. Cas looked so innocent and not teasing at all. Dean swallowed, granted Cas a weak smile. “Just …. Just watch, okay?”, the hunter replied after a few seconds. “But, Dean…”

But the angel was shut up by a cheering wave going to the crowd. The angel pouted, leaned back and continued to watch these men. He couldn’t understand why the brothers liked this.

The winner was announced. The wrestler who won, winked at Dean, who had cheered loudly the whole match. Dean's face flushed a little. Castiel was eyeing the man on the stage with jealousy, pouted, and tugged in one arm under Dean's, pulling Dean closer to himself.  
Dean blinked looked back at his angel "Cas what- ?"  
"Only I am allowed to wink at you.", the angel stated, as if it was the most normal thing of the world.


End file.
